Candace Mason (Dromedeverse)
The following is about the Prodigal-Gamer / Dozerfleet Comics character. For the unrelated British cafeteria, see The Lemon Witch Facebook Page |intel2= |intel3= |strength1= |strength2= |speed1= |speed2= |endure1= |endure2= |agility1= |agility2= |agility3= |projection1= |projection2= |projection3= |projection4= |projection5= |fighting1= |fighting2= |fighting3= }} }} '''Candace Dixon Pitterson (neé Mason)' / Lemon Witch is a superheroine from Camelorum Adventures. She was created by Chad Patterson, Anghel Irina, Shases, and the Dozerfleet founder on DeviantArt. Originally envisioned as a sort of parody of Marvel's Scarlet Witch from Age of Ultron, Lemon Witch quickly grew into a character in her own right. She is a prisoner convicted of endangerment and involuntary near-manslaughter after accidentally turning a mall cop into a lime, and is seeking to work as a nutritionist and run an orchard in Georgia upon her release. Eventually, she marries Pat Pitterson - a former guard from Camelorum Correctional whom she fell in love with while she was incarcerated. She is the daughter of Eddy and Amelia Mason, and older sister of Bobby Mason. In addition to her role in Camelorum Adventures, she is xeroxed by the Percolation Event, allowing her to join much of the greater Dozerfleet Megaverse. This includes a sprite proposal for Marvel: Avengers Alliance, the entry featuring on the ''Avengers Alliance'' Fanfic Wiki, where suggestions are made for how she could theoretically enter the Marvel Gaming Universe. Powers, weaknesses, and equipment Powers Candace has the ability to emit energy beams that, as she wills, turn any human or animal (or alien) in her presence into sentient plant matter or some by-product thereof; with an emphasis on fruits and vegetables. She also has a less-often-used ability to turn her opponents into June bugs. When wearing her yellow gloves, she eventually learns how to change her victims back - and can use the gloves to avoid accidental transformations. Being given abilities via Xiboruty also enables her to be agile and have a high metabolism, as well as healing quickly. Weaknesses Candace is dependent on her yellow gloves to be in total control of her abilities. Without her gloves, she sometimes emits energy by accident, having hard-to-predict side effects on her environment. She is also weak-willed at times, often tempted to misuse her powers. Accessories Inside of Camelorum, Candace is allowed to wear her yellow gloves and occasionally some yellow eyeshadow, as a way to make herself more identifiable from the other female prisoners. If recruited to aid the Camelry in saving Dromedary Heights, she is issued a yellow skirt and jacket to aid her outfit. She eventually gets a new hairstyle to complement her look, as she has by this time fully embraced her Lemon Witch identity. She also has comm devices attached during Camelry field duty, to keep in touch with other Camelry members. When not on duty with the Camelry, she wears a standard orange jumpsuit. She may or may not sometimes be on the chain gang, wearing leg irons sometimes and sometimes not. She is one of the few inmates who is not afraid of Tobey the Toilet Monster, as Tobey knows sufficient blasts from her could transubstantiate parts of him into plant matter if he isn't careful. Character bio Early life Candace was born to Eddy and Amelia Mason in a hospital in Giddewaltz. She spent most of her early life there, before Eddy found a job at Purview Labs as a researcher. Candace's brother Bobby was born when Candace was only 10 years old, and the family moved to Dromedary Heights. She was selective about who could be her friends, though she generally got along well with most of her peers. If pushed too far by bullies at school, she often found creative ways to punish them. As a result, she did wind up in the principal's office a few times throughout her time in school. From 5th-8th grade, she befriended a certain Patrick Pitterson - little realizing that they'd meet again in the future. The two became very close friends even though he was three years her senior. They reached a point of knowing almost everything about each other. But while Patrick was in love with Candace, Candace herself didn't seem to notice. Patrick decided not to pursue when he discovered that his family would be moving away from Dromedary Heights for a time. Candace realized only after he was gone that he loved her, and she decided that she'd give him a chance if he ever came back. As she made her way through high school, Candace focused more on her career ambitions than anything else. She knew by her junior year that she wanted to be a nutritionist and maybe an orchard farmer. Her family seemed supportive, although trips to an actual farm were rare. She did, however, get to work a temporary job on an orchard the summer before her senior year. She excelled at it, but also discovered she was good at karaoke and dancing. Her senior year, Candace finally realized that she missed Patrick - and was confused as to why she couldn't find an online profile of him anywhere. She confided her feelings to her friend Jessica Rembell, who assured her that she'd get another chance at love. When asked why she went alone to the senior prom, Candace replied that it was out of respect for the man who never got a fair chance. Meanwhile, Eddy was asked at work to inquire into helping Purview cover up its involvement with Xomians and to cover up the incident involving Bonny Boggidy being a former Purview employee. This was at the same time that he was being asked to come up with ways to hide the existence of the 20s Altered Judo Iguanas - as well as cover up the apparent recent theft of equipment and materials that would be needed to create similar creatures. His research, however, led to him discovering that CEO Wade Duyano was paying hush money to Xiboruty. This led quickly to panic, and Wade agreed to let Xiboruty abduct and hide Eddy somewhere beneath Purview's main floors and do what he pleased with Eddy. Acquiring her powers When Candace turned 19 and recently graduated from high school, she made clear her intentions to become a nutritionist. However, Xiboruty and Wade put their plan into action and had Eddy abducted just three weeks after Candace's graduation. Xiboruty the appeared at the Mason family's door, and tried to convince Amelia and Bobby Mason that he was a "good fellow" with odd skin due to a lab experiment intent on helping them learn the truth about what happened to Eddy. Candace always had a bad feeling about Xiboruty; but her discomfort around him went ignored by Amelia. Xiboruty waited until he was alone with Candace one day at the house, after she caught him planting some device beneath the house's foundation and refusing to explain what it was; and then pinned her against a wall in her bedroom and some tentacles came out of his mouth. They began sucking on her face, and she fell unconscious. He tried to implant a device of some sort inside of her; but was spooked when the power grid failed and the lights went out. He went outside to investigate, and found himself in a confrontation with Lightning Hobo. A confused Xiboruty, not remembering having created Lightning Hobo, flees and vows revenge. Candace awoke some time later, dazed and finding that the family parrot was out of its cage. When she tried to catch the parrot, she turned him into a coconut instead. She ran into the road in a state of panic. However, a driver that barely stopped in time grew furious and pulled out an uzi. She managed to turn him into a June bug before he could shoot her. As he approached, she stepped on him. Candace ran further and further from home, in search of answers. She took what little money she had the next day, however, and went to the mall to buy some food. She also attempted to calm her nerves, hoping that would reduce the number of incidents until she could get some answers. She ran into Jessie at the mall, and the two tried to have a fun time shopping. However, Jessie was at one point mistaken for a shoplifter that looked similar. Mall security began chasing after both Jessie and Candace, and Candace had a panic attack. Most of the mall, with the exception of herself and Jessie, vanished. June bugs were everywhere, and some of them could talk. A mall cop named Roger Sanders then tackled Jessie, which caused Candace to panic again. Energy beams shot out uncontrollably, and she turned Roger into a lime. In desperation, Candace put on Jessie's yellow gloves. She found that with them on, she suddenly had some level of control of her newfound abilities. She tried to change all the June bugs back into mall shoppers, but was unable to completely change the lime back into Roger. Jessie told Candace to keep the gloves, then fled the scene. Candace was then able to apprehend some actual dangerous robbers in the mall, turning their dog into a tangerine and threatening to transform them if they didn't surrender to mall security. She proved herself agile enough to avoid their assaults, and quickly overpowered them both with zaps and with hand-to-hand combat. Candace arrested Terrorized shoppers cheered on Candace for subduing the armed robbers until mall security could arrive; yet the mall security would not allow Candace to be so easily forgiven for turning Roger into a lime. She attempted to warn other shoppers about Xiboruty; but to no avail. Upon pressure from mall security, Candace agreed to also surrender once police arrived. She was arrested minutes later by Officer Richard Tribble, with media on the scene quickly dubbing her "the Lemon Witch."Shases. "15 - In chains" Jessie comes back in order to check on Candace, and witnesses Candace being arrested. Candace tells Jessie to contact her family immediately. However, Jessie finds herself instead abducted by another set of bad guys immediately upon leaving the mall again. She is rescued by Shaniqua "Cherry Babe" Brockberry, and taken into hiding. While Jessie is able to eventually establish contact with Amelia, she and Shaniqua are initially distracted by their need to play cat and mouse with the gang that has been hunting them. After Shaniqua gains the upperhand and the gang's threats are neutralized, Shaniqua returns into hiding and Jessie agrees to go to police and testify on behalf of both Candace and Shaniqua. Interrogation When confronted at the station about her actions at the mall, Candace makes it clear that she had no intention of wreaking havoc. She admits, however, that her trip to the mall was foolish. She argues that her intentions regarding Roger Sanders were self-defense. However, she agrees that she should not have relied on defending herself with a paranormal weapon that she - at least at that exact moment - didn't properly know how to use. Tribble tries to taunt her with how easy it will be to get a conviction on her, and she replies with snark and sarcasm. She argues circles around him until he gets frustrated, but puts him somewhat at ease when she states that she intends to file a plea bargain. Tribble argues that she's a "loose cannon," to which she replies that she was one, before getting the gloves - and that she intends to take responsibility. It's later revealed when she is being frisked that she stole her dad's 1990 Wayne Gretsky trading card to remember him by, in case she was unable to rescue him from Xiboruty. Tribble threatens to add that to her list of charges, and even gets offended when she jokes about her brother almost feeding the card to the neighbor's dog. She uses the card's nostalgic value for Tribble to convince him to give away clues to what he and Eddy did together when they were young. She discovers that her father wasn't the only one she and Tribble both knew of to have ties to Purview Labs. Tribble recounts that he and Eddy knew a Jordan Boggidy (who would later become the father of Bonny Boggidy.) Jordan spent a lot of his time trying to woo the affections of Cindy Windy - the latter of them spending a lot of her time on developing a super-elasticity formula. Candace theorizes that the Windy-Boggidy family formula may be among the things that Eddy was told to destroy evidence of, right before he disappeared. Candace presses further, with the gullible Tribble failing to see at first that she has turned the tables, and is now the one interrogating him. She gets him to explain that Cindy Windy-Boggidy was the reason that Stan Woudean got into the prison-industrial complex, and became the warden at Camelorum Correctional. Candace would keep that information in mind, and would later use it to get Bonny's help in piecing together a history of Purview Labs' efforts to cover up its activities. Conviction Sentencing Amelia learns of Candace's whereabouts only after Candace's conviction for Class B felony assault hits the news. She attempts to pay Candace a visit alongside Bobby, in which Candace warnes her mother that Xiboruty is dangerous. She also informs Amelia that Xiboruty was the one who turned her into the Lemon Witch."Candace gets visitors." Wednesday, December 9th 2015. 11:12 AM EST. Candace was sentenced the next day to Camelorum Correctional, and urged to use her 3 years in there to gain control of her powers. She was assigned the prison number of 8009517471, (which is coincidentally also the phone number of the Slap-Chop, since Camelorum is shameless about product placement to generate ad revenue.) In the holding cell, she meets fellow prisoners Barry Navoz, Carly Rancine, Janet Joblin, Katrina Cantina, and Melinda Rotinda. The conversations soon make it clear to her that her life at Camelorum will be one filled with adventure - whether she likes it or not."Carly: Newbie at Camelorum Correctional". She also, prior to being transferred to Camelorum, met Missy (in for assault and battery of a member of the Homeowners Association) and Jen (in for driving a lawn mower the wrong way down a one-way street, but neither of the two main Jens.)Shases. "15 - In chains" Life at Camelorum Most days for Candace at Camelorum proved fairly uneventful, though she was occasionally witness to a lot of the weirdness that affected other prisoners. Little did anyone know that it was because of the side effects of Xiboruty's face-sucking on Carly that many of these reality-warping effects were happening, as Carly possessed the most dangerous power set of any prisoner. Xiboruty's species had caused enough cosmic chaos, however, that even getting Carly's powers under control was not enough to stop all the weirdness in Dromedary Heights. Candace would usually spend her days joking around with inmates, particularly about nutrition and plants. She'd be assigned odd jobs by staff that often accommodated her abilities. When a guard named Bob went crazy, she turned him into grape jelly and had him put in a jar. This gave way to the entire facility singing "The Jelly Jar Song" to celebrate, set to the tune of "Better Days (And the Bottom Drops Out)" by Citizen King. She also enjoyed karaoke night; once beating everyone else at a parody song contest by performing "Too Many Princesses", a spoof of "Two Princes" by the Spin Doctors."Too Many Princesses." Joining the Camelry After having many silly, wacky adventures with the Camelorum Chain Gang (as well as inside the prison,) Candace is left defending some of the guards after Xiboruty breaks in and trashes the place to abduct Carly and Emily - as well as Jenny Jane and Jenny Kay. Several prisoners are killed and Dromedary Heights is threatened. Lightning Hobo and Laney the Laughable arrive at Camelorum to ask the staff to recruit some of their most unusual prisoners to form the Camelry - a task force that can defeat Xiboruty. The Camelry already have some help from the 20s Altered Judo Iguanas, who are sadly not adequate by themselves. Camelorum's staff agrees to let Lightning Hobo and Laney borrow Barry "Ion Boy" Navoz, Janet "the Glob" Joblin, and Candace as part of their team. Candace acquires her official Lemon Witch uniform, and sports a new hairstyle to go along with it. She has by this point in time gained enough mastery of her abilities to take down an entire SWAT team, only being detained at Camelorum because she believes serving her time is the right thing to do under her circumstances. She manages to cure Roger, though he has hardly forgiven her. The Camelry defeat Xiboruty with help from the Iguanas and the "Jen in Black," a team consisting of the two Jens after they escape and steal some of Xiboruty's own equipment to use against him."The Jen in Black". Carly and Emily are rescued in the nick of time, before they're both dissected by a Xiboruty who would have used the battery he hid inside Carly to bring about his diabolical agenda. Afterwards, Candace and several other prisoners are transferred to a section of Camelorum known as the "Paradox Wing," to test out the psychological effects of its architecture."The Paradox Wing." Around this same time, she and a guard named Pat Pitterson that had been crushing on her ever since her arrival begin to share feelings with each other. However, they attempt to remain professional around other guards. ''Rampage of Utkitroll'' Following Xiboruty's demise, his cousin Xironooti launched an attack to avenge him. He seizes control over Candace and Melinda at one point, forcing Candace to laugh uncontrollably and possessing Melinda into his mind slave. He causes Melinda and Katrina to get into a fight by exploiting Katrina's vanity.Shases. "Prison Brawl" Both girls are cured by the Jen in Black. Camelorum Correctional is reluctant to let the Camelry assemble again, but is forced to; when Xironooti creates Utkitroll and traps the Judo Iguanas along with June O'Reilly and the Spatula in Pocket 5 - as well as Beat-Drop and Eurodance. Laney reveals that she wants to retire from the team; but Xironooti's attacks on Carly and Emily appear to have stabilized their abilities to an extent. Emily is suddenly able to interpret what the changes in her hair color mean. She is also given an Afro wig to make her stand out more, and adopts the alias of "Semaphore" so she can join the team. Carly is able to become "Maddening Rod." Candace gains just enough control over her abilities that if she becomes angry enough and focused enough, she can temporarily have partial control even without her gloves. However...she starts having side effects of uncontrollable botanokinesis when not wearing her gloves. She decides to use her "gloves come off" as a desperate last resort option in battle. Candace's leadership helps Carly and Emily adapt to officially being on the team, convincing Laney that she can safely retire. The team fights a long, hard battle. However, they eventually defeat Utkitroll and force Xironooti to retreat. Lemon Witch becomes so popular with children in the city afterward, that petitions start forming to pressure the governor into granting Candace an early parole. At this point in time, Pat had been saved from dozens of perilous situations by Candace, and the staff was becoming aware of their relationship. He rescues Candace one time briefly when she runs into trouble battling Utkitroll. Realizing that it could lead to him being transferred to Llamalorum, Pat decides to take the risk anyway and proposes to Candace. She says yes, stating that she is well aware that he'll be transferred - as it is policy that he cannot be intimate with an inmate and work at the same building. She promises to wait for him, and he promises to wait for her. ''Lightning Hobo: Friendly Competition'' Rumors of Candace's heroic feats begin to spread, and Xironooti makes an assault on the mayor by injecting him with a disease that only Jenny Jane and Annie Tudinous can make an antidote for. He also forms a cabal with Spatula, Tobey, and an escaped Rita Rigatoni. This requires the Camelry to split into two teams. Candace joins Lightning Hobo's team, and goes after Xironooti to rescue Jen and Annie. She and Johnny are joined on "Team Lightning Hobo" by Shrapnel, Huss, Jenny Kay, and Shaniqua. Meanwhile; Carly, Barry, Beatrice, Mauve Puma, Belf, and Androida form "Team Ion Boy," and go after the other villains. Bonny is sent out to aid with containing any possible resulting disaster of the conflicts limited to a small radius, while Emily is sent to convince her dad to pitch in for the building projects of both. In this time, Candace gets a military-style upgrade to her uniform, to make her better-equipped for fighting in rugged, non-urban areas - especially under circumstances where she may have to rely on more than her blasting abilities. As an incentive, the two teams are made to represent different causes that the mayor has emphasized for Stan Woudean to spend money on. Stan can't decide whether to build the homeless shelter that Johnny wants built first, or the zoo that he was planning to build to hold all the mutations from Purview Labs that have gotten loose. Barry's team advocates for the zoo, while Candace's team advocates for the homeless shelter to be built first. As the two teams get ready to race each other for who will report back first, Emily returns as Semaphore, announcing that she was successful in getting her dad to help Stan out. Therefore, both facilities will get built at the same time after all, and the competition was for nothing. Both teams celebrate, although the mayor is angry that he failed to divide the Camelry against itself. Camelorum Halfway House The defeat of Utkitroll allows Candace and a few others from Camelorum Correctional to become eligible to be moved out of the actual prison, and into the Halfway House. Candace is required to wear a bracelet, and is usually given strict times when she needs to return to the Halfway House. Otherwise, she is allowed to wear her Lemon Witch outfit or civilian clothing. She has limited permission to go shopping or attend a church service or do anything else a normal individual her age would do. She uses this to her advantage, as getting back into the field to battle Xironooti's evil forces becomes a lot easier when she only needs to clear it with the Halfway House front desk - as opposed to the Correctional's security team. She also begins dating Pat Pitterson openly, looking forward to those moments when he has time off to visit her. The two of them are introduced to each other's families. While still not able to help the Camelry out regularly, Pat contributes to their success in whatever way his job will allow him to get away with. He tries to stay out of the way unless absolutely needed, as he knows that Candace can rescue him a lot more often than he can rescue her. Freedom Once Candace's 3-year sentence is fully served, she gets out and returns briefly to her family. Her father has been found, but is too mentally scrambled by his experiences with Xiboruty to think clearly. He is unable to compute the fact that his daughter is an ex-con. Candace finds settling down at home with her family difficult, as being Lemon Witch has changed her so dramatically from the timid teenager that her family remembered. She eventually manages to get a job at a university down in Georgia, and later becomes an orchard farmer and nutritionist. She stands at the ready to join the Camelry again should the need to ever arise. After a year, she moves Pat to down to live with her. They get married within a week of him moving. Personality Candace has always been a bit of a bubbly personality, though she did grow a tad shy around the time she left high school. She was especially uncharacteristically unhinged about gaining abilities via Xiboruty sucking on her face. However, she bounced back from this depressed phase after gaining the ability to control her abilities - and embracing her new Lemon Witch identity. She insists that she's not technically an actual witch, and that Xiboruty's space oddity attached to her is not the same as demonic power. However, this is the only time she ever gets defensive about her nickname. She can be difficult to anger; but is absolutely not to be crossed when angry. She also usually has a joke ready if she does decide to abuse her power to settle a score with someone. She is revealed to have a caring side for others too, once turning Barry into a horseradish for five hours; so he wouldn't embarrass himself by proposing marriage to Carly at a carnival. Comment section of "Prison Roomates" by Anghel, for a scene as requested by Qehrk. All-around, Candace can be tricky but fun; and believes life is an adventure worth having. Her favorite food is kangaroo jerky, and her favorite song is "Clint Eastwood" by Gorillaz. Her other hobbies include knitting, turning stuff into citrus fruits, gymnastics, karaoke, and dancing. She gets along well with Carly Rancine, Emily Barnes, Beatrice Index, Barry Navoz, Janet Joblin, June O'Reilly, Jackie Regg, Joe, and Bonnie Bogidy. She does not get along well with Luin Kim, Rita Rigatoni, Annie, or Jasmine. Concerning her romantic endeavors, she rarely had eyes for anyone until Patrick Pitterson came along. This guard not only impressed her as one of the few at Camelorum to not be a complete idiot, but also impressed her with his dedication to always do what he believed was the right thing and go the extra mile. It isn't long before he also has eyes only for her, yet they realize they have to have most of their dating time happen when not busy with their respective other groups. Embarrassed that she has rescued him more often from danger than he has rescued her, Pat at one point asks Candace why she even feels the need to have a "Prince Charming" in her life; since he believes she doesn't need one. She responds that whether or not she needs one depends entirely on what it is that she's trying to accomplish; and that she'd like to have one some day whether he proves necessary or not. She points out that it'd "be more fun that way." Even after being sent to Camelorum, she has a generally healthy relationship with her family. Her mom treats the situation as one of confusion and defeat, but love overall. Her brother is eager to hear feedback from her periodically on what happens in her life. When her father is freed from Xiboruty's control, he has difficulty processing the reality of her situation, acting indifferent about it. Development Candace was first depicted in the Shases drawing "In Chains," which debuted on DeviantArt on Saturday, June 23rd of 2012. She appears to have been hand-drawn and then scanned into Shases' machine, or else was sketched with the aid of a Wacom or similar tablet. It is theoretically possible that she was supposed to be Emily at one point; but that detail got lost in the shuffle as not all artists doing commission work for Chad were very good at establishing names or continuity. Shases, at the time, even exclaimed that he had worked so long on the drawing that he was too tired to write a caption. He apparently didn't get around to writing a caption after that, because a caption was offered by the Dozerfleet founder on May 17th of 2015 for that same image, identifying Candace by name. If she were supposed to be Emily, than this made Candace one of many characters that started out as attempts at Emily and later became separate characters. Most prominently, Carly was created due to confusion over Emily's hair color. (Which also led to the in-joke about her ever-changing hair color, which then became Emily's superpower in Rampage of Utkitroll.) Annie of the Flooby-Don't Gang was another character that may have possibly been Emily at one point. In 2015, the Dozerfleet founder began doing concept art for Chad based on the idea that his vision for a cartoon about female prisoners could be turned into a family-friendly comedy slapstick cartoon filled with jokes and pop culture references. The premise was reworked into Camelorum Adventures, originally dubbed "The Dramedy Sour Power Hour" and taking inspiration from Animaniacs and SuperJail. After the "Lemon Witch" joke from "In Chains" - a reference to Scarlet Witch in Age of Ultron - it was decided right off the bat that Candace would be a major character in Camelorum Adventures. Inside Sims games Candace was first depicted in Dozerfleet panels being generated inside of The Sims 4, which has been her default look ever since. For certain action sequences not possible with that game, however, she has been translated backwards for The Sims 3. Model depictions The only photographic model to depict Candace so far has been an unidentified stock photography model whose photo was listed on DeviantArt as "Freestock" by the artist "Goldman555." This was used to depict an older-than-canon version of Candace in her Camelorum jumpsuit, in a panel titled "Lemon Witch: Armed and Citrus." Themes and inspirations Candace has been described by "Prodigal-Gamer" Chad Patterson himself as "Girl Next Door Meets Yellow."Patterson, Chad. "I love her look" (comment.) "Lemon Witch Mugshot." July 26th, 2015. She was drafted as a Sim using Carly's Sim as a template. While she has as much reason as Carly (or more) to go through life angry, Candace is surprisingly able to go through life a lot happier overall. Her nickname is, of course, a reference to Marvel's Scarlet Witch. Her need for yellow gloves, however, is inspired by the X-Men franchise. Rogue needs gloves to not kill whomever she touches. Jubilee is seen wearing yellow gloves often in the 1992 X-Men animated series. Also, both Lemon Witch and 1992 Jubilee begin a lot of their adventures after being attacked / arrested at a shopping mall. The spelling of Candace's first name is the way it is for a two-fold reason. The first is to differentiate her from Candice McArthur from The Gerosha Chronicles. This is also why Candace Mason refuses to be called "Candi," whereas Candice McArthur prefers to be called "Candi." The second reason is as a tribute to Candace Cameron Bure. Her "Dixon Mason" combination of middle and last names is a mirror of "Macy Dixon," the false alias used by Kayla Tarrington at one point in Volkonir: Rise of Semaphry. Her feud with Xiboruty can be compared to that between Ginormica and Gallaxhar in DreamWorks' Monsters vs. Aliens, although this analogy is even more true of Carly's feud with Xiboruty. When Candace and the other Camelry members finally get to attack Xiboruty in force, however, their feelings toward him mirror those of the Avengers toward Loki at the end of Marvel's The Avengers. Xiboruty, likewise, takes up a personality that appears to be a combination of Loki and the Joker (Mark Hamill version.) The feud between Candace and Roger "Officer Lime" Sanders is inspired by a YouTube video describing a rogue mall security agent's abuses of power against YouTube users Sssniperwolf and Mr. Sausage back in 2013. Roger is depicted as a "really bad version of Mr. Rogers." Candace calls him a "silly old lime" at one point, in reference to "Mr. Sanders" being the inscription above Winnie the Pooh's house, along with Christopher Robin frequently referring to Pooh as "Silly Old Bear." Trivia Candace continues a tradition of there being a Dozerfleet character with "Candace / Candice" first name created for each decade, dating all the way back to Rainbow Jockeys in 1997-1998. * Candace in that series, being a boy irritated to have been given a girl's name, goes by "Conrad" amongst his friends, and became the Blue Rainbow Jockey. * Seven years after Rainbow Jockeys, Candice Flippo became a character in the Gerosha Prime version of The Gerosha Chronicles in 2005, later being evolved into the Classic Gerosha Candi Levens that featured in Ciem. This later gave way to the Cataclysmic Gerosha version that would feature in Ciem: Inferno, Sodality, Battle for Metheel, and Centipede + 49. * Candace Mason was first conceived in 2012 by Chad as an unnamed female prisoner, first drawn by Shases. She was given her name and her superhero alias of "Lemon Witch" in 2015. * Candace was given Pat as a boyfriend in keeping with Dozerfleet tradition that female heroines eventually find true love. The other two similar characters to her that are guaranteed this are Barry Navoz and Carly Rancine - with each other. Jenny Kay is, as of 2015 development, the only other Camelorum Adventures character assured a romantic life - with Reggie Schmelding. The fact that so few Camelorum Adventures characters are able to settle down makes it one of the most chaste Dozerfleet works since 90 Has No Secant. Appearances in other media Candace has appeared in a variety of different media and art styles since she was first featured in the "In Chains" piece by Shases. Her Dozerfleet debut was as a Sims 4 Sim, created from the same template that was used for making Carly and Emily. For action shots, she was back-translated into The Sims 3. A shot of her in Sims 3 was then transposed against a black background to make an extraction sprite, which was then retooled with Photoshop into a mock-sprite for Marvel: Avengers Alliance. This led to her featuring in her Rampage of Utkitroll Lemon Witch uniform at the MAA Fanfic Universe Wiki, with her Prisoner Candace outfit being adapted soon afterward. On Thursday, September 26th of 2015, she was adapted as a manga sketch by commission artist Julia Stiefel. Her version of the character quickly grew in popularity on DeviantArt. Since then, Candace has also been depicted both as [http://fav.me/d9n5tqf a Disney Infinity figurine] and as a Lego minifig. See also * Candice Marie Flippo-Levens-McArthur, the other Candice / Candace of major importance on this wiki. * Semaphore * Maddening Rod * Ion Boy * Lightning Hobo * Laney the Laughable * Camelorum Adventures References External links * [http://fav.me/d9f80b5 Lemon Witch Sims 4 sprite (with sunglasses)] at DeviantArt * Lemon Witch at the MAA Fanfic Universe Wiki Category: Camelorum Adventures Category: Incarcerated heroes